Lilith Helios
Brief general description of who this character is. Biography (Meta) Pre-Or8 What character was doing during this time period. Biography (Helios) As Freyea (934 AS - 936 AS: 13-15 Sweeps) What character was doing during this time period. As Lilith (936 AS - 938 AS: 15-17 Sweeps) What character was doing during this time period. Biography (Ohpeee) Early Sweeps (24 AS - 34 AS: 0-10 Sweeps) CFH: In my youth I lived in a small villiage, hardly worth mentioning. A community of my own caste, of limebloods. When the rebellion came, our deaths were swift and bloody, I alone escaped, and even then, was shortly thereafter captured by a disgusting warlord, an indigoblooded prince. CFH: For sweeps I was kept as his toy, as his slave... his weapon. Using my psychic powers to destroy and terrorize his enemies... CFH: Until one day, I killed him. CFH: Struck he and his court down at once, and ran. CFH: I ran for some time, for quite some time, but alas. CFH: My time ran out. CFH: As I fleed attack after attack, eventually, I was struck down with a throw spear, and fell into a ravine. I felt the cold claws of death as I struck the river at the bottom, I knew my life was over. Among Porrim's Coven (34 AS - 78 AS: 10-54 Sweeps) CFH: I was reborn. CFH: I woke to find a woman, almost like an angel. CFH: Shining with brilliant light, watching over me. CFH: She fed me, clothed me. CFH: Taught me what I had become, told me why my skin glowed like the sun. CFH: I had become a monster. CFH: A dashing devil, feasting on blood, sating my lust for all things. CFH: I became one of her stewards. CFH: She had many younglings in her care, I was the eldest troll she'd ever gifted with her beautiful curse. CFH: A jadeblood. CFH: Caring for wrigglers, even in death. CFH: Truly, by now, dear reader, you must think me a madwoman, writing stories of fictional beasts to sate some loneliness. CFH: Yet I swear to you as sure as the twin moons hover above our world, my skin glows, and I must drink the blood of other trolls simply to survive. CFH: I stayed with her, cared for her and her fledglings with my powers. CFH: We were happy. CFH: We took very little. CFH: Only enough blood to survive. CFH: To sustain ourselves. CFH: We lived in caves and dressed in rags. CFH: We were humble, but we were together. CFH: We were a family. CFH: And then we were broken. CFH: Burned. CFH: Killed. CFH: Destroyed. Time Alone (78 AS - 170 AS: 54-146 Sweeps) CFH: You may chortle at us. CFH: At our weakness. CFH: Wrigglers and dead women. CFH: Caring, sharing, protecting one another for no benefit except simple comradarie. CFH: Did we deserve death for our weakness? CFH: For our oddity? CFH: Perhaps. CFH: But though I may be dead. CFH: I yet exist. CFH: And to any who may read this tome who find themselves aligned with the ideals of her imperious condescension, not worthy of even proper capitalization in my text, know this; CFH: I'm going to kill you. CFH: I'm going to tear you all apart to prove her right. CFH: If the strongest and fittest are truly meant to rule by sheer right of might alone. CFH: Then I, who has died, who has watched not one, but two races die, to be left alone. CFH: Hold sovereign right to this, to you, to your species. I am immortal, I am above you. If you cannot end me then I will break and rule you. CFH: Of this I assure and swear to you. CFH: If you may yet find room for compassion in your heart. CFH: If you will hear the words of my mother's son. CFH: Of the Signless. CFH: Of the Sufferer. CFH: Then I will be happy to call you my brothers and sisters. CFH: I will show you all the love and kindness my family showed me. CFH: The very jadeblood that gave me this gift of light. CFH: She was his caretaker. CFH: His lusus. CFH: His mother. CFH: The Dolorosa herself, she is called this. CFH: Dolorosa. CFH: It in itself means one who suffers. CFH: Matron of the sufferer, and my own savior. CFH: If you should meet her, if you should know her, you are blessed. CFH: I cannot be convinced she is gone, though I fear it is true. CFH: She has escaped death before... and I pray she has done it again. CFH: Lastly to you, mother, should you read this, should this be all that survives me. CFH: I am so, so sorry. CFH: CFH: CFH: CFH: CFH: I had almost forgotten to write more in this humble book. CFH: I find myself with spare time, so I shall update it. CFH: I have learned to disguise myself as a normal troll, to hide the glow of my skin. CFH: It's served me well. CFH: I am faster, and more alert than any troll I've ever met. CFH: Because of my bloodlust, and my skill, I have found easy work as an assassin. CFH: Thankfully, most nobility is all to happy to make their own kind disappear, and as such. CFH: Slaughtering the highbloods in numbers is as easy as waiting a few days and keeping open ears. CFH: New opportunities always present themselves on this bloody, hellish world. CFH: My rags have become a suit of nicely fitted leather. CFH: My skin is flushed with fresh blood, and my eyes are keen. CFH: Thankfully, when a woman so talented as myself longs for company in private, it is all too easy to lure any eager troll to bare their necks to me. CFH: Indeed, for the predator, this whole society is just an oyster waiting to be torn open, I take both meat and riches from my victims. CFH: I believe I am getting a bit too much attention of late, however, people have begun to seek me out- dangerous for something like me. CFH: Soon enough I'll move on, change names, clothes, perhaps my hair, and set up shop elsewhere. CFH: CFH: CFH: CFH: CFH: Once again, I sit with this small book, I have formed what I think is an unhealthy attachment with it. CFH: Though I write to it infrequently, it is always a waiting companion, ears ever open, eyes always wide. CFH: In truth, it is my only friend. CFH: All others are just prey, all others exist to be my food. CFH: I have feasted well, of late. CFH: As I drink more blood, and expend less. CFH: I find myself growing so much more powerful. CFH: I have learned to change my face, my hair, even my horns at will. CFH: It takes no small amount of effort, and I feel weak after acheiving any significant change, but this new skill is invaluable. CFH: I can even imitate others, with my hard-earned skill for deceit, I am now the single most valued assassin on this entire world, though not the most well known. CFH: I have many names. CFH: Many faces. CFH: But I have come to be fond of one particular title. CFH: Musician. CFH: I heard it in reference to myself, quite by chance. CFH: Supposedly there is a rumor that these assassins all work for one individual. CFH: A musician. CFH: A composer. CFH: One whose instruments are the people who might think they are to use her agents. CFH: It's rather flattering, how hilarious it is from my view. CFH: So many trolls, so well organized. CFH: Because they are all one and the same. CFH: One monster, one beast. CFH: Shedding its skin like a slitherbeast. CFH: Working her way through this twisted, poisonous garden. CFH: Biting when least expected. CFH: Decieving all when in plain sight. CFH: I've grown so cruel. CFH: As it so happens, leadership of others suits me after all. I have become too famed, too conspicuous. CFH: The Musician must disappear for now. CFH: In her place a new troll shall appear, this time, the head of a rather powerful little syndicate. CFH: Though they're but a gang now, I've infiltrated this little... group. CFH: Soon, with my leadership, we'll become the chief gun runners, drug pushers, and hitmen this hemisphere of Alternia. CFH: Ironic, they call themselves the "Saints" in homage to the Highbloods. CFH: Purple banners fly all around me... truly. CFH: How fitting. CFH: I now bathe in the blood of my most hated enemies. CFH: I think, I will begin to paint these words in the hue befitting my new role. CFH: CFH: CFH: CFH: CFH: As promised, dear book of mine. CFH: I've returned, after so many sweeps. CFH: Alternia is changing. CFH: Huge cities, likes of which I've never seen, now dominate entire biomes. CFH: Hivestems taller than mountains rising up in great clusters, workplaces, fortresses. CFH: Truly, this is the Empire that Her Imperious Condescension envisioned. CFH: Industrious, expanding. CFH: Ripe. CFH: And it's mine. CFH: Alternia City is mine. CFH: The crown jewel of the whole planet, the largest of cities. CFH: I look down on it. CFH: Only the seadwellers hold power equal to mine, and only legally. CFH: Illegally they talk with me. CFH: I meet with Her Imperious Condescension regularly. CFH: Technology is a marvel, but more marvelous, I seem... attuned to it. CFH: The machines they make, they're old. CFH: I see them and think; how simple. CFH: I've seen these machines before, in ancient carvings, ancient drawings. CFH: They keep mixing flesh and steel, making technology that lives... CFH: It's disgusting. CFH: But it's what they have and they're using it... CFH: How vile these things are, these tiny creatures. CFH: CFH: CFH: CFH: CFH: I did it... I finally did it. CFH: I've killed or outlived everyone responsible for the massacre of both my peoples. CFH: Save one. CFH: Oh Meenah, you beautiful monster. CFH: Yes, Meenah, your name. CFH: I write it here, so impersonal. CFH: So... personal. CFH: Intimate, even. CFH: Yes, she's the only troll left now, old as I am. CFH: I'm going to kill her. CFH: Slowly. CFH: Painfully. CFH: Beautifully. CFH: But first, I'm going to bring her low. CFH: Burn her down. CFH: Bit by bit. CFH: I am the daylight, here. CFH: The rising sun. CFH: Come to burn her shadowy filth off my species. CFH: Soon, I'll have my chance. CFH: Another rebellion is coming, I can feel it. CFH: With ships designed to carry us offworld. CFH: We know a freedom never known before as a species. CFH: We are as angels. CFH: And I'm the foremost supplier of navigations technology for these vessels. CFH: My aid to the rebellion would be immesurable. CFH: Meenah herself doesn't even suspect me, no, not me. CFH: I love her, I am her most loyal aide. CFH: Her dearest pet. CFH: But I am no smart woman, no. CFH: I will bite the hand, the arm, the throat, that feeds me. CFH: And suck it dry. CFH: Slowly... lovingly. CFH: I want her to want to die. CFH: I want her to love every second of her end. CFH: I want her to beg for it. CFH: I need her to beg for it. CFH: Soon... soon, mother. CFH: I'll avenge you. CFH: I promise. CFH: I'm so sorry. CFH: I know you never wanted this. CFH: I prey you never read this. CFH: But I need this. CFH: I am a monster, I was never worthy of your gift, I understand that now. CFH: The gift of the matron. CFH: Of the caretaker. CFH: I feel it, deep in me. CFH: I want to care for these creatures. CFH: Even her. CFH: Even the one who killed you all. CFH: I hate her so much. CFH: But she's the only one who understands. CFH: I would give anything to hear your words, mother, to know what I should do. CFH: You could calm me. CFH: You could soothe me. CFH: Like no troll ever could. Joining Porrim's Family (170 AS - 220 AS: 146-196 Sweeps) CFH: Oh little book of mine the lime is back! CFH: I found her! I found mother! CFH: Oh thank whatever god may exist. CFH: I found her. CFH: She's alive, she's alive and she's been hiding and living and oh she's found mates. CFH: Guardians. CFH: She has children again. CFH: Daughters, this time, of her own make. CFH: Her own direct genetic descendants. CFH: She can lay eggs! CFH: Drinkers can take bestial forms. CFH: Based on their genes, on the bond of their lusus. CFH: She is a mother grub. CFH: A true matron. CFH: Lifegiver. CFH: Oh mother, I pray you never know of me. CFH: Of who I am now. CFH: Of this Musician and her horrific symphony. CFH: But the Musician dies here, today. CFH: The last life I shall ever end. CFH: I swear it, in the name of the children who have been lost. CFH: Of all the younglings. CFH: I swear to you, my long lost siblings. CFH: I will send no more screaming to join you. CFH: I swear to you, Brother. CFH: Sister. CFH: Mother. CFH: I am so, so sorry. In Hiding (220 AS - 935 AS: 196-911 Sweeps) CFH: I thought... CFH: I thought I'd left this book behind. CFH: I thought when she died, maybe I'd stop. CFH: Maybe, when I wasn't alone any more... CFH: I'd stop. CFH: But no. CFH: The feeling of pen to paper... it called to me. CFH: They... CFH: They're dead. CFH: They're gone. CFH: They're gone and I- I can't. CFH: I can't even write. CFH: Let alone speak. CFH: I want to die. CFH: I miss them. CFH: I lost them all over again. CFH: My little sisters. CFH: My baby sisters. CFH: Oh Meenah. CFH: I won't kill you. CFH: But you'll still wish I would. CFH: CFH: CFH: CFH: CFH: My plans are coming along. CFH: So I thought I'd let you know. CFH: The technology Umiera helped me build has put me leaps and bounds ahead even the deepest darkest research of the Empire. CFH: Combined with all the shell companies I still held onto, and with the help of a young lass named Roxxie, I've grown quite powerful yet again. CFH: This time, independant of others. CFH: Indeed, I wish I could tell her this, instead of you. CFH: But you, you take my blood to your pages. CFH: And you keep it. CFH: Roxxie knows what I am, I trust her as much. CFH: Yet... she won't take my blood. CFH: I don't think she understands I mean to make her... mine. CFH: I wish to be her mate. CFH: I wish she'd live... CFH: Forever. CFH: With me. CFH: She's everything Meenah is not. CFH: She's so... bright. CFH: So kind, but so smart. CFH: Sharp as a razor but soft to touch. CFH: I doubt I could ever be worthy of her. CFH: But to put the raw power of my ambition to the temperence of her heart... CFH: Together we'd be unstoppable, together... CFH: There'd be no reason anyone should stop us. CFH: Alas. Among New Drinker Family (935 AS - 938 AS: 911-914 Sweeps) What character was doing during this time period. Powers and Abilities General power & ability brief. Specialisation Description (A specialisation is something like a special trait, such as Rainbow Drinker or Psychic, or profession, such as Soldier or Legislacerator, that confers one or many special powers or abilities. See the Rainbow Drinker and Psychic pages for lists of their associated powers) Power Description Power Description Power Description Specialisation Description Power Description Power Description Power Description Personal Description (Personal specialisation is for powers that are unique to that character independent of any particular affiliation) Power Description Power Description Power Description Relationships General relationship brief. Romances Person Their relationship with person 1. Person Their relationship with person 2. Person Their relationship with person 3. Family Person Their relationship with person 1. Friends/Acquaintances Person Their relationship with person 1. Personality General description of their personality Quotes Quotes By Character *Quote (Context; where applicable) *Quote (Context; where applicable) *Quote (Context; where applicable) Quotes About Character *Quote (Context; where applicable) *Quote (Context; where applicable) *Quote (Context; where applicable) Trivia *Lilith is actually the female cherub who laid the egg Caliborn and Calliope eventually hatched from, she suffers immense guilt from her decision to have her offspring despite knowing what Caliborn would eventually become beforehand due to her status as Thief of Time. *Lilith is also immensely guilty due to suffering an enormous god complex due to her very godlike powers, despite this she tries to appear strong and cheerful in front of others since there is nothing to be done about it. Lilith Ohpeee Musician.jpg|Lilith Ohpeee as The Musician Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Sgrub Gen Characters Category:Rainbow Drinker Family Category:Rainbow Drinker Familiars Category:Non-Trolls Category:Protagonists